


Unbalance, Unbalance

by SilverKitsune



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Post-Endgame, character introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune/pseuds/SilverKitsune
Summary: He was never supposed to leave her alone. He, more than any other she'd known in her life, was supposed to be indestructible. Unkillable.Immortal.After the Battle of Earth, Wanda visits a solitary grave.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Unbalance, Unbalance

**Author's Note:**

> One of my long-held headcanons for MCU Wanda is that the only reason she _let_ herself fall in love with Vision was that he was indestructible and immortal as a sentient android. By the time we hit Infinity War, she's lost her parents, she's lost Pietro - and then Vision asks her to be the one to destroy the Mind Stone, effectively killing him, and her immediate refusal is what sold it for me.
> 
> Think of this as a (probably soon to be debunked, so this will probably end up being canon divergent, lol) bridge between Endgame's epilogue and wherever WandaVision takes us.

She looked around, regarding the place they'd put him to rest. It was nice, here in the mountains, amidst the beauty of nature. It was quiet. Peaceful, even, in a way that he'd been denied in his short life. She could appreciate that as she looked down the mountain side, into the valley below. The setting sun had set it aglow with its golden yellow light.

Five years.

Five years, in the blink of an eye. She supposed she never really lived those five years either, what with being removed from the plane of existence as she understood it.

Even so, this was a grave she was never supposed to be standing in front of. A wind blew, bringing with it some dried leaves, and she knelt, sweeping them away. Her fingers brushed across the words engraved on the stone, and her tears overflowed, just like they had that fateful day in Wakanda.

_Here lies Vision  
_ _2015-2018_

This was hardly the first grave she'd ever stood in front of – she'd stood in front of her parents' graves when she was ten. Pietro had been with her then when they'd both sworn vengeance upon the man who'd killed their parents and everyone else they'd both known growing up.

Not that she'd be able to visit them again – the Battle of Sokovia had all but destroyed the place she and Pietro had laid them to rest.

And that was far from the only price she'd paid in a bid for redemption – Ultron had taken Pietro from her too.

And upon Pietro's grave, she'd sworn to protect innocents to redeem herself for all the pain and destruction they'd caused, directly or indirectly, by helping Ultron. Sworn too, to protect those she cared for with her very life if she had to.

Falling in love had never been a part of that plan.

Humans are weak – her time spent standing in front of graves before she was a legal adult taught her that. Even powers granted from an Infinity Stone weren't enough to fix that – Ultron had been the one to bring that pain into reality for her.

She extended her hand, reaching out with her powers, red trailing behind her fingers as she traced over the edges of the granite tombstone.

He wasn't supposed to die; he was an android, and one that had been built to be indestructible. His body had been made with organic matter infused with vibranium, and what he hits he phase through _bounced_ off of him.

(He'd volunteered to be her training partner when they'd both joined the Avengers after the Battle of Sokovia. He'd put it as a matter of practicality then, that out of all the new recruits, he was the one she couldn't physically hurt, even if she lost control during practice.)

And he'd known then, why she'd hesitated to accept his offer, but he'd taken the time to learn, to take her opinions and feelings on the matter into consideration. To understand why she felt the way she did, to really get to know her beyond Wanda Maximoff, code name Scarlet Witch, of the Avengers.

And that had been why she'd let him in closer than she'd ever let anyone else.

The day she'd tentatively agreed to spend time in the Scottish countryside with him was the day he'd promised her he'd never leave her alone if that was her wish.

But that … that had been a premature promise, hadn't it?

That life, those possibilities …

The dream that that _happiness_ she'd seen the others have, that joy of spending the rest of her life with the one she loved most, with someone who'd always be there next to her, and not just as mere stolen moments between them …

(He wasn't supposed to die, he wasn't supposed to be broken, he wasn't supposed to age, he wasn't supposed to leave her alone like this, like everyone else she'd held so dearly to her heart in her life.)

That was nothing more than a fairy tale for someone like her wasn't it?

The sun had long set by now, replaced by a blanket of stars and a glowing crescent moon. She rose, sparing the gravestone one last glance behind her. She was tired, tired of always losing those closest to her, tired of being alone, tired of waking up with only the lingering echoes of warm nights from a lifetime ago.

Tired of reality.

She steeled her resolve as she flew off into the night – if reality wouldn't grant her her happiness, then she'd just have to take it upon herself to _make_ it real.

Even if she had to create it from the depths of her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here because you've read my work for my _other_ current fandom, IDOLiSH7, you'll probably recognize the title as part of the lyrics of Zool's Unbalance Shadow, because I was listening to it while writing this. (Why yes I love pain to go with my pain, thanks for asking.)
> 
> You can find me [@soymilkheaven](https://twitter.com/soymilkheaven)!


End file.
